Yu-Gi-Oh! Top Trumps
United States }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Top Trumps is a card game from the Top Trumps series of card games first published in 1978. Each card contains a list of numerical data, and the aim of the game is to compare these values to try to trump and win an opponent's card. How to Play Each pack of cards is based on a theme; in this game's case, it is based on characters from the second series anime version of [Yu-Gi-Oh!. Each card in the pack shows a list of numerical data about the item; in this game's case, each one depicts each Yu-Gi-Oh! characters' image, a brief bio about the character and the following numerical specs about them: * Highest Level of monster played * Number of cards the character used * Highest ATK amongst the monsters they used * Highest DEF amongst the monsters they used * Number of Duels the character partook in All the cards are dealt among the players. At least two players must be playing, and there must be at least one card for each player at the start of the game. The player going first (usually the player to the dealer's left) selects a category from his or her topmost card and reads out its value. Each other player then reads out the value of the same category from their cards. The best (usually the highest) value wins the "trick", and the winner takes all the cards of the trick and places them at the bottom of his or her pile. The winner then looks at her/his new topmost card, and chooses the category for the next round and the cycle repeats. Players are eliminated when they lose their last card, and the winner is the player who obtains the entire card set. Some variants of the rules allow "three card pick", whereby a player who has only three cards remaining is allowed to choose any of their three cards to play with. If there is a draw, the cards are placed in the center and a new category is chosen from the next card by the same person as in the previous round. The winner of that round obtains all of the cards in the center and the top card from each player. Description (from toptrumps.us) Find out who the ultimate duelist is with this YuGiOh! Top Trumps card game! From Yami Yugi to Maximillion Pegasus, discover which character has the most cards, who has the highest attack points and much more! Your move,time to duel! Key Features * Entertaining educational card game loved for bringing your favorite YuGiOh! characters to life * Play Top Trumps anytime, anywhere, with as many people as you like * Find out if Yugi Moto has a higher attack and defence than Yami Yugi and if Seto Kaiba has won more duels than * Seto in this edition of Top Trumps - YuGiOh! * Easy-to-carry plastic case means there are no limits on gameplay * Prepare to outsmart your opponents, discover new and exciting facts and duel your way to becoming the Top Trump External links * https://toptrumps.us/products/yu-gi-oh-top-trumps Yu-Gi-Oh! Top Trumps official page . * https://toptrumps.us/ Top Trumps official U.S. site. * https://www.yugioh.com/news/toptrumps2018 yugioh.com Top Trumps Card Game mention * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top_Trumps "Top Trumps" Wikipedia page Category:Games (real world)